Sweet Giftgiving
by Biand-chan
Summary: Era mais um Natal tedioso em Konoha.  A celebração "indispensavel" que sempre acontecia, e que deixou de acontecer há três anos, acabara após mais uma terrível guerra ninja, onde só sobraram os clãs mais fortes.  Hinata e Neji queriam mudar isso.  E mudar


****Sweet Gift-giving****

Era mais um natal tedioso em Konoha. Mais um natal onde as ruas ficavam vazias, como em todos os outros dias. Mais um natal em que o vento uivante batia contra as janelas assombrando os moradores sem ânimo daquela, hoje, pacata vila.

Konoha já foi um lugar animado, e com a presença dos ninjas era algo saudável. Mas com a última guerra tudo ficou conturbado, a agitação era por um motivo deveras ruim.

A beleza da vila desapareceu, muitos ninjas morreram. Foi um massacre. Konoha, por ser uma das mais pacíficas, foi atacada primeiro, então demoraram um pouco a reagir, até porque nenhuma aliança valia de alguma ajuda no momento.

Foi a vila mais atingida, a vila que menos teve sobreviventes. Os clã Hyuuga, Uchiha (que já havia sido restabelecido, pois Uchiha Sasuke casara com Haruno Sakura), Uzumaki (que também fora restabelecido, já que Uzumaki Naruto casara e tivera um filho), Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame e Inuzuka sobreviveram, outros não tiveram tanta sorte. Akimichi Chouji sobreviveu, mas seus pais não. Sai, um ANBU, sobreviveu e continuou solitário como sempre. Porém, o clã Yamanaka sofreu uma enorme perda.

Yamanaka Ino foi estuprada e assassinada durante a guerra, na frente de sua pequena irmã, Yamanaka Myko. Por este motivo, todo o clã e também Nara Shikamaru entraram em depressão profunda. Muitos conhecidos morreram e, assim, aos poucos, todos os moradores foram entrando em seu próprio mundo, se distanciando ainda mais e quase tornando Konoha uma vila fantasma.

Ninguém se animava, ninguém saia de casa, ninguém visitava o lugar. A Hokage trabalhava mais que nunca, tentando fazer com que Konoha voltasse ao que era antes... Em vão. Mas tudo mudara naquela tarde de inverno. A Hokage recebera visitas em sua sala, o que era praticamente impossível. As únicas que entravam ali eram ela mesma e Shizune, sua ajudante.

–Mas o que estão fazendo aqui? – Tsunade, já com seus sessenta e cinco anos, perguntou para os dois Hyuugas. Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata, que também entrara em depressão por um tempo, pois perdera a irmã mais nova, Hanabi.

–Tsunade-sama. – Neji e Hinata fizeram uma profunda reverência, pelos anos em que não a viam.

–Hinata, Neji, já estão com vinte e cinco anos! Sentem-se.

–Obrigado/a. – Responderam juntos.

–O que os traz aqui?

–Temos uma proposta, Tsunade-sama. – O moreno foi direto ao assunto. Ao ver a loira arquear uma sobrancelha, Hinata apressou-se a explicar.

–Uma proposta pelo bem da vila.

–E que proposta seria essa? – A mulher cruzou as pernas e braços ao mesmo tempo, interessada.

–Eu e Hinata-sama iremos... – Ele olhou para o lado, o que estava prestes a fazer não era do seu feitio. – Entregar presentes para os moradores de Konoha. Colocar árvores de natal e enfeitar a cidade. – A mulher arregalou os olhos, sem reação, de forma que Hinata, nervosa, corrigiu o primo, sem perceber que uma explosão de felicidade ocorria dentro da loira.

–Isso, porém somente se recebermos sua permissão!

–M-mas é claro que podem. Como prendem fazer isso?

–Bem... Na meia-noite de hoje, gostaríamos que fizesse um comunicado, chamando todos os moradores. – A Hokage suspirou, mesmo que fizesse o comunicado, era provável que ninguém aparecesse. Ao que parecia, eles tinham percebido o que a aflingia. – Não se preocupe, todos virão, Neji-nii-san vai tomar as devidas providencias. – Tsunade observou-os atentamente por longos dois minutos.

–Feito. Vocês realizarão esta missão agora?

–Sim. – Ele disse friamente. Hinata abriu um pequeno sorriso.

–Para tornar a atividade mais divertida, propus ao nii-san que usássemos essas roupas.

A Hyuuga mostrou um vestido vermelho, de tecido grosso, três palmos acima do joelho, juntamente com uma meia calça e uma bota. Também havia um gorrinho e um bolero. Os olhos dela brilhavam. Apesar de mais madura e sem gaguejar o tempo todo, ela não havia perdido o brilho da inocência, era uma menininha em corpo de mulher, uma jovem que aindaamava o natal.

A roupa de Neji fez o jovem desviar o olhar e corar. _Vergonhosa_, era isso o que ele pensava desta roupa. Era uma calça vermelha e uma blusa branca, com um casaco vermelho, do mesmo tecido do vestido, por cima. O saco de presentes estava selado em um pergaminho, por meio de um jutsu.

–Que bonitinho! – A Hokage sorriu, um sorriso que se tornou matreiro ao perceber como Neji ficava envergonhado quando a prima sorria olhando para sua roupa. – Hyuuga! – Eles a encararam, levemente assustados. – Neji, estou contando com você, especialmente pelos moradores. Hinata, digo o mesmo.

–Dizemos o mesmo, Hokage-sama.

–Neji-nii-san! – Ela ralhou com ele. – Perdão, esperamos que possa cumprir sua parte no acordo. – A mulher assentiu.

Se trocaram e Neji abriu o pergaminho. De dentro do saco (um deles, já que o outro estava no pergaminho de Hinata) tiraram árvores de natal, já enfeitadas, e espalharam pela vila. Depois Hinata pegou o outro saco e foram espalhando presentes, colocando-os debaixo das árvores, nas portas das casas ou até mesmo em praças. Com o byakugan ativado, viam os moradores e selecionavam os presentes. No momento que passavam em frente às casas, Neji, com a ajuda de Hinata, realizava um jutsu que expulsava as pessoas de suas casas.

Meia-noite em ponto os auto-falantes começaram a emitir o comunicado, as pessoas não queriam sair de suas casas, era mais uma loucura da Hokage (isso era o que eles pensavam). Porém, meia-noite e cinco foram cuspidos para fora de suas casas e não puderam entrar.

–O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO?

–NINJAS! PARA QUE ISSO, NÓS NÃO SOMOS MAIS ASSIM! NÃO PRECISAMOS DE KAGES!

–VAMOS RECLAMAR COM ESSA MULHER!

–_**CALEM A BOCA! **_– A voz de Tsunade foi ouvida. – __**Nós somos todos moradores de Konoha. Nós todos já tivemos um nindo! O nosso jeito ninja de ser! Então, por favor, venham até a praça. Andem pela cidade! Peguem os presentes às suas portas. Se divirtam. É Natal!**__– As pessoas pararam um pouco de falar, apesar de alguns resmungos ainda serem ouvidos. As crianças que recebiam os presentes ficavam muito alegres, os olhos brilhavam.

–Tudo aconteceu conforme o planejado?

–Sim. – A voz doce pronunciou baixinho, enquanto um sorriso se delineava nos lábios femininos. Hinata saiu do beco, andando disfarçadamente, hora saltando, hora andando, com Neji ao seu lado. Mas a voz de Tsunade soou.

–_**Moradores de Konoha! Agradeçam à Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji, graças a eles a alegria retornou à nossa vila!**_

Os aplausos foram altos, durando algum tempo. A morena corou, enquanto Neji só trazia um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Isso é, apenas até o momento em que Hinata sorriu para ele, fazendo-o desmanchar a pose e sorrir verdadeiramente feliz. A jovem entrelaçou seus dedos com os do primo, corada e tímida, mas ainda sorrindo. Agradeceram e voltaram para casa juntos, à maneiRa ninja.

–N-Neji-nii-san... Muito obrigada. Sei que podia ter dito não, mas aceitou me ajudar a trazer a alegria a Konoha.

–Disponha Hinata-sama, eu também queria que este lugar voltasse a ser como antes. Me surpreendeu que Naruto não tenha feito nada.

–Naruto-kun não pôde fazer nada. – Ela falou distante. – Shion-san não gosta muito que ele saia de casa e ele não conseguiu se tornar Hokage. Ele merecia, mas parece que sua noiva não foi a melhor para ele. – Ela disse um pouco irritada, o que fez o primo sentir ciúmes.

–Ainda gosta dele?

–Sim. Mas consegui esquecer bastante aquela paixão platônica. Agora ainda gosto um pouco dele, mas a minha afeição é mais a de uma grande amiga. Entende?

–Sim. – Ele disse aliviado, o que a Hyuuga percebeu. Hinata não disse nada, mas Neji viu que ela sorriu satisfeita. – Hinata... O que você sente por mim? – Perguntou sério.

–N-Neji... V-você é m-meu primo, nii-san. E eu te amo muito. – Essa frase quebrou o coração dela. E o dele também, mas o mesmo não desistiu, apertando ainda mais seus dedos, ainda olhando para frente.

–Só gosta de mim dessa forma?

–Neji, eu te amo muito. Mas... Somos primos e...

–E o que isso importa? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto. – Se nos gostamos, temos que quebrar as barreiras. – Hinata se surpreendeu, não imaginava que o primo sentia o mesmo. Mas tinha que afirmar, apesar dele estar mais gentil, fazer aquilo pela vila não era algo que ele normalmente faria. E ele fez porque estava apaixonado.

–N-nii-san, você gosta de mim?

–Eu te amo Hinata. – Beijaram-se, somente um selar de lábios.

–Merii Kurisumasu*, Neji.

–Merii Kurisumasu Hinata

*Merii Kurisumasu = Feliz Natal


End file.
